Our Little gulty Secret (Badprincess)
by Yuichiro
Summary: El chico peligro y la princesa perfecta tienen un secreto, pero... ¿Cual? Basado en el universo de "Star vs the forces of Innsecurity" de mi idol SugarQueen


**Hola de nuevo fandom de STVOE, se que todos ya han visto la película de BFM, por lo que nuestro Felling y Hype estan por los cielos, sumado mi idol personal, SugarQueen subió un nuevo cap de mi serie fic favorita, por lo que me he decidido a escribir este pequeño One-Shot de universo alternativo, es como una línea B, de lo que podría pasar en la historia de Sugar luego del tiempo de la peli y lo que sería la temporada 3 que está muy lejana.**

 **Noviembre…. Llega pronto…**

 **Pero dejando eso de lado, espero disfruten esto, Sugar me ha permitido usar esta versión dell Universo Bad Boy x Princess, Los personajes de star no son míos, que quede claro. Sin más que decir**

 ** _Our Little gulty Secret  
Nuestro pequeño secreto culpable_**

Un aula de clases ocupada solo por tres chicas, una morena y dos rubias, todas haciendo algún ejercicio hasta que el teléfono de una comienza a sonar.

\- ¡Ah ya es la hora!- Star recoge rápido sus cosas y se prepara para salir.

\- ¿Tenías un compromiso?- Pregunto Jackie al ver que la usualmente aplicada Star a sus estudios prácticamente corría para salir.

\- Sí, tengo algo que hacer y si no me apresuro llegare tarde.

\- ¿Qué es tan importante?- La naturista de Janna perdió la mayoría de su interés en sus clases al ver el ligero sonrojo de la princesa- ¿Oh… Es una cita?

\- No- Aseguró la chica sin inmutarse de forma tan sería que hasta asusto un poco a sus amigas- De cualquier manera, las veo en clases.

Las otras dos vieron con curiosidad a su amiga corriendo fuera del salón, luego hicieron contacto visual un par de segundos antes de recoger sus propias cosas tan rápido como les fue posible antes de salir disparadas del salón esperando no perder de vista a la rubia de ojos azules, pues sin lugar a dudas, lo que estuviera haciendo valía verdaderamente la pena verlo.

\- _¿A dónde ira?_ \- Se preguntaron las dos chicas al ver que la princesa no tomaba ruta a su hogar temporal con los Días, ni tampoco a la ciudad.

La siguieron un par de cuadras, perdiéndola por segundos al doblar esquinas, encontrándosela dentro de tiendas de repostería y demás lugares de venta de dulces, estuvieron paseando por esas áreas casi treinta minutos cuando la rubia dio un giro algo brusco en una esquina, corrieron para alcanzarla pero no la vieron por ningún lado.

\- ¿Dónde se metió?- Susurró Janna al examinar mejor el lugar, notando que era un callejón sin salida.

\- No tengo idea….- Jackie se dio la vuelta y vio una cabellera rubia al otro lado de la calle- Creo que se fue por allá, vamos.

\- Ok.

Las dos chicas se alejaron a alta velocidad, y segundos después, en ese mismo callejón se disolvió una burbuja de luz, revelando a una Star con una sonrisa risueña saliendo del mismo para tomar la ruta contraria a la de sus amigas.

\- _Marco tenía razón… Si me siguieron_ \- Pensó divertida mientras se subía a un autobús alejándose del lugar.

Minutos más tarde ella estaba en una plaza algo alejada de la ciudad, con el moreno esperándola recargado en una fuente con su libreta de dibujo en las manos y si siempre confiable sudadera roja y chaqueta negra, se esforzó por no correr hasta él.

\- ¡Marco!- La llamó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

\- Ya habías tardado remilgada- Contestó él guardando la libreta en un pequeño bolso que colgaba a su costado para luego verla- ¿Tanto te tomó perderlas?

\- Si… Odio que tuvieras razón- Gruño un poco la chica.

Él sonrió divertido antes de abrir los brazos y mover las manos en señal de que se acercase, ella con una expresión de entre molestia y felicidad se acercó y se pegó a él sin levantar los brazos de su costado, dejando que el moreno la rodease y embriagándose de su aroma antes de regresarle el gesto.

\- Te dije que eran demasiado curiosas- Susurró él en su oído.

\- Odio que tengas razón…- Suspiró ella antes de alejarse un poco y verlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Y ahora es cuando me das mi recompensa?

\- ¡Marco!- Replico ella demasiado roja.

\- Remilgada, aquí no hay nadie, elegimos el sitio por algo ¿Lo olvidas?

Ella suspiro antes de ver en todas las direcciones, estaban en una plaza antigua de un parque viejo, bastante lejos de la ciudad, pero no lo suficiente para que los autobuses no lo tuvieran en su ruta, el sitio estaba realmente vacío, solo eran ellos dos, ni un alma más, por lo que resignada y súper nerviosa se giró al moreno quien sonrió con dulzura al ver su expresión.

\- ¿Prefieres hacerlo en otro momento?- Preguntó él aflojando el abrazó como invitación a que se alejara si estaba incomoda.

Se lo pensó, y su mente le rogo que se alejara, pero su corazón tuvo otros planes, sus mejillas, con el símbolo del órgano vital se encendieron y antes de poder arrepentirse se acercó a marco plantándole un suave y casto beso en los labios, algo demasiado inocente e infantil para él moreno, pero demasiado para ella, se alejó y escondió su rostro en el pecho de él nuevamente, demasiado roja y avergonzada.

\- ¿Contentó?- Preguntó rogando que él chico no hiciera nada raro.

\- Como no tienes una idea- Le dijo abrazándola de nuevo y acariciando su cabello con delicadeza buscando que su pulso se normalizara- Ahora ¿Qué tal si caminamos un poco?- Pregunto alejándose lentamente.

\- Si, eso estaría bien…- Contestó ya con su sangre corriendo con normalidad, el soltó una media sonrisa antes de ofrecerle la mano que ella aceptó gustosa comenzando su caminata.

\- Por cierto ¿Cómo te fue mintiéndoles?

\- Fue increíble… Todo ese tiempo practicando sirvió de algo.

\- Si yo podía recordar la estructura de una molécula tu podías mentir con un no.

\- Ya lo sé…- Bufó ella antes de dirigir la vista a sus manos entrelazadas- Marco…

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Esto está bien para ti?-

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Es que… ¿No es muy infantil?

\- No, no demasiado- Ella lo miro con algo de culpa, pero el negó con la cabeza- Esto es lo que tú puedes aguantar, así que es suficiente por ahora…

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Si, de todos modos- Él la acerco un poco más logrando que se sonrojase- Pasear de la mano con mi novia no es un mal plan para una cita.

\- Marco…- Susurro entre conmovida y abochornada.

Había comenzado a salir luego del ese verano increíble en Mewni, pero como siempre, sabían que ellos dos juntos jamás serían bien vistos, ni por los padres del moreno ni por la familia real, sus amigos harían un increíble escándalo, por lo que sus momento juntos eran contados, además que al ser la primera relación real de la rubia, las cosas iban un poco lento, pero bien encaminadas entre ellos, además ¿A quién le importaba lo que ellos hacían? Lo mantendrían en secreto hasta que supieran una forma de que no los separasen, pero por el momento, su relación, esos tímidos besos, y esas citas furtivas.

 ** _Serían su pequeño secreto culpable…_**

Porque al final ¿Qué tenía de malo enamorarse?

 **Bueno, espero le haya gustado, si quieren ver la perspectiva de marco de esta pequeña historia háganmelo saber en los comentarios, también estoy pensando en hacer una serie de fic, pero eso tendrá que esperar, sin más, nos leemos pronto.**

 **Sayonara~ ;3**


End file.
